Project Summary The long-term objective of the Nebraska IDeA Networks of Biomedical Research Excellence (NE-INBRE) is to stimulate and develop biomedical research capacity at institutions of higher education in Nebraska. The acquisition of new knowledge from labeled tissue, both qualitative and quantitative, is essential to the progress of investigators at those institutions. The goal of the Imaging Core Facility is to make INBRE investigators more competitive for research funding by making available the very best possible confocal microscopy and advanced imaging services. The Integrated Biomedical Imaging Facility (IBIF) of Creighton University School of Medicine (CUMC), established in 2006, has enhanced research at Creighton University (CU) and the entire state by making available the latest in confocal microscopy and related technologies including the only multi- photon confocal microscopy service in Nebraska.